


Heirs of the Kings

by ScorpioPrincess13



Series: Breeding Fantasy [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fated Mating, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Royal Quadruplets, Wedding, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioPrincess13/pseuds/ScorpioPrincess13
Summary: Noctis and Gladiolus are the twin Kings of the Stella Kingdom. Prompto is their mate. The Kings mate with Prompto during the full red moon. They have their wedding the next day. The Honeymoon follows the day after the fated wedding. Prompto ends pregnant with their heirs, two babies each for the two Kings. Ignis, the Kingdoms only obstetrician becomes Prompto's private doctor. Nine months later, Prompto delivers his babies in Elysium while on their two week long trip with his husbands and doctor.





	Heirs of the Kings

Prompto was scared, afraid of what his future mates might think. He had thirty minutes to prepare for his date with Gladiolus and Noctis, the twin Kings of the Stella Kingdom. Prompto gets dressed in his very best dress. Once he's dressed, Prompto leaves his room in the East Wing of the palace and turns left. Walking down the long corridor, Prompto enters the West Wing of the palace.


End file.
